Best For Last
by BetterInInk
Summary: "I thought that I could do better than this. I thought that love was a lot of things it's not. I thought that when you promised you loved me, you meant it. Obviously, I thought wrong."
1. Every Story's Gotta Start Somewhere

You wake up to the sound of an alarm clock, or a parent trying to rouse you from sleep, or maybe a dream that made your heart beat so fast it nearly broke through your chest and pulled you up with it. Me? I'm happy if I get to sleep at all. My father likes to wake me up with an accusation or a hand up my shirt. By which time, I try to breathe though my mouth to avoid his acid-like alcoholic breath, and guide him to his own room, where he can be alone on his own.

My dad, he likes to drink, and when you live in a small town like La Push, everyone knows it. My mother died two years ago, but with the impact it had on my father you'd think she died every day.

"What are you still doing in bed? You think you can just slack off while I'm busting my ass to send you to a good school?" He jerks the blankets off of me so suddenly, the cool air chasing goose bumps along my skin.

I groan, because I'm tired and it isn't time for school and he's not busting his ass, he's so drunk he's falling on it. "Dad, I still have two hours before I even need to get up." I inform him, trying to grab my quilt from his clenched fist, but he's quick for being wasted, and he wraps his fingers around my wrist, squeezing painfully until I yelp. He drops his hand, making eye contact with me, staring me down dangerously. He balls up the blanket and throws it in the corner of my room, eyes never leaving mine, and says, "I don't give a FUCK what time you USUALLY get your ass up. You're getting up now." And with that he leaves.

I sigh, I knew it'd be a long day, but with the lack of sleep it'll be that much longer.


	2. Embry Call

School is lame. It's not worth getting up for. The only exception to this hellish place is the hottie of hotness that is Embry Call.

He sits in front of me in Biology, to my right in Science and behind me in English Lit. My favorite classes. Can you guess why?

Oddly enough though, Embry's been absent from school for, like, two weeks. I don't have friends so I can't really milk anyone for information but the rumor mill's spreading gossip like their asses are on fire.

After lunch I head to my English Lit class, dragging my feet because, let's face it, now there isn't much motivation for me to get there in any hurry. But when I walk through the classroom door I freeze. Sitting in the seat right behind me is Embry. At least I think it's Embry.

He looks fucking huge. His already tall body seemed to have stretched to accommodate six extra inches of height. Shoulders broader than before. Roped arms. They indicate a beautiful sight lies beneath that snug black t-shirt. His hair is cruelly cropped and oddly sexy. And he has this air about him that says: DANGER. And I couldn't have been more attracted to someone if I'd tried.

"Move it, freak," a voice snaps from behind me and it's owner shoves me roughly out of the doorway...where I've been standing this entire time gawking at Embry. Embarrassment doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now.

I look at my feet and head to my seat but something moves past me so quickly a breeze ruffles my black hair. I turn in time to see Embry pinning Adam Rigor up against the wall by his shirt. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again. Do you understand me?" Embry growls, inches from Adam's face.

Adam must have been the one to shove me. Was Embry really defending me? In front of everyone? That seems highly unlikely.

Still. I can't let Embry take the fall for me if the teacher walks in on this. So I approach him and place my hand on his violently shaking arm, ignoring all the kids staring at us I say soothingly, "Embry. Let him go. He isn't worth getting a detention over."

His grip on Adam doesn't loosen but the tremors do seem to settle in his arm. "Fuck detention. You deserve better than this piece of shit." He tells me, still glaring at Adam.

I don't argue with him, but I want to. I know I'm not worth it. I know I don deserve better. I just sigh and say, "Let him go. I don't want to see you get in trouble." He doesn't move to let Adam go. "Please? For me?" I try.

Finally, Embry looks at me. And doesn't stop. Vaguely I recall the thump of Adam hitting the floor, but Embry had my full attention. His dark eyes bored into mine. Seeking. Seeing. Knowing. They hardened with something unknown and then softened as he took me in that I almost swooned. A sweet, gentle, slow spreading smile broke out across his face.

Right then, Jared Yates ambled into the room, took one look at Embry and I and said, "Shit."


	3. Honey

Embry POV

It barely even registered that Jared had spoken. I was completely transfixed on the most beautiful girl in the world. Her wide green eyes, wild jet black curls ending at her narrow waist, a sweet heart shaped face, kissable lips, a smattering of freckles and the cutest nose ever.

"What is going on in here? Embry? Is that you?" Ms. Henley asks as she takes in the scene.

I look up at her and nod, "Yes, ma'am."

She looks taken aback slightly. "Wow, first Paul and Jared and now you?" She shakes her head suddenly, like trying to get it back on track. "Never mind. What's going on here?" She asks again.

"Well," I clear my throat. Uncomfortable because I have to be the one to explain this, but the way my Imprint's head is bowed like she's ashamed, fuels me to go on. "Adam shoved her," I point to the girl. "So I grabbed him and shoved him against the wall and told him not to treat her like that."

"Alright," she sighs, "Embry and Adam, seems like you've worked it out by yourselves. But Adam the next time I hear that you mistreated Hannah you'll be in detention so long your great grandchildren could visit you there. Got it?" She demands.

"Yes ma'am." He mumbles and shuffles over to his seat.

So my imprint's name is Hannah. Pretty name. Subtle and sweet like her. She blushes, probably out of embarrassment. "Are you okay, Hannah?" Ms. Henley asks quietly.

I hold my breath, waiting for her response. She nods quickly with her lip captured between her teeth. "You sure, honey?" I ask. The nick name just slips out. Hannah's head snaps up, clearly not expecting the endearment from me. But I'm not sorry. She looks like she's somewhere between giddy and wary. I like the former. I'll eliminate the latter.

"I'm fine. Thanks for, you know, coming to my rescue," she says with a wry smile teasing her lips.

"Anytime," I reply like a total idiot. Anytime? Like you're some body guard who'd do that for anyone? Smooth. But then again, before I looked into her eyes and imprinted on her, she had been just anyone that I was just looking out for and now I've JUST put my second foot in my mouth. Real. Fucking. Smooth.

"Alright then, to your seats and maybe we can get through the rest of class without anyone else springing some Degrassi stunt." Ms. Henley says. You gotta freaking love her.

We head back to our seats where I growl at Nathan Jenski to switch spots with me so I can sit beside Hannah. After a feral threat communicated through my glare he gets up and sits in the chair I'd previously occupied. Feeling pleased with both myself and my new place next to Hannah I sit down and smile at her. A blush flashes red in her face and she looks down at her desk.

I sigh. It's going to be a LONG forty-five minutes.


	4. Embry's Weird

Hannah's POV

Embry's weird. First he fricking attacks Adam for me, then he calls me 'honey', then he basically kills Nathan with his eyes to sit next to me and now he won't leave my side with the only exception of our not having every class together. But after I get out of the classes he isn't in he's already waiting for me outside the classroom so he can walk me to my next class.

Normally I would find this extremely exciting and shit a rainbow because of how ON me he is, almost possessive, but because it's so sudden after years of being ignored by this hottie hot cake dipped in hot sauce with a side of HOT, I don't know what to feel besides suspicion and wariness.

Finally, the last bell rings. So I walk out and there he is AGAIN. I sigh and feel myself blush, despite feeling slightly creeped out, I like having someone, *cough* Embry, waiting on me. He flashes me a drop dead because I'm that gorgeous but a little tentative smile and wraps his arm around me. I gasp at how hot his skin feels. It feels like he's either got a lethal fever or his skin is on invisible fire.

His forehead crinkles with worry as he studies me, "What is it?" he wants to know.

"Your arm," I find myself saying, "It's so hot."

He gives me a cocky smirk and I get the double meaning so I slap his chest without thinking. Which was a bad idea because it feels like my hand connected with a solid wall of fucking granite. "Ow," I whine, shaking my hand out. He looks concerned and pleased all at once, if that's even possible, as he kisses my hand after examining it. The whole thing feels very intimate.

Someone rams into me in the hectic hallway and I stumble into Embry's chest: I bury my face in his t-shirt inhaling his woodsy scent. He wraps a steadying and protective arm around me pressing me closer agains him, "Watch it, Paul," growls to whoever's behind me.

A hearty laugh breaks through my Embry's good smellingness induced haze. "Wow," a deep voice starts, "Jared wasn't kidding. A handful of hours and you're already bat shit crazy over her. This is great."

Okay, now I'm confused. I feel Embry tense around me, his other arm comes around me like a constrictor boa. I made a strangled sound in the back of my throat and immediately his arms relax enough so I can breathe freely again.

I turn in his arms, leaning back against his chest and his arms encircle my waist (might as well get use out of this Embry until he's sane again. Of course now that I can see who was ribbing Embry with confusing jabs. Paul Lahote: Hottest guy (besides Embry) ever. He stands a few inches taller than Embry, same dark eyes and cropped hair. Straight arrow nose, dangerous smirk and a cocky stance.

He makes me feel nervous. I don't know if I like that.

I press myself more firmly against Embry's solid warmth, trying to remain as unnoticed as possible. Paul shifts his eyes to me, taking me in. His eyes roam over me, eliciting a heat in the pit of my stomach that spreads to wherever his eyes land on. I shift uncomfortably and feel Embry tighten his hold on me once more, something I can only describe as a growl leaves Embry's throat.

I jump at the sound and a little whimper escapes me. That's embarrassing. As if sensing my unease, Paul's dangerous smirk turns into a soft smile then reaches out to caress my cheek gently. I lean into his hand, not used to such affection from anyone since my mom died.

Oh. Shit. My mom. Today's the anniversary of her death and every year I bring flowers to her grave. I completely forgot.

I have to hurry up and get to the floral shop before they close. I dislodge Embry and move past Paul. "Hannah?" Embry asks.

I ignore him and take off running. Forget about the books in my locker, I need to get the flowers and get down to the cemetery.

I breech the school's front doors and take off down the street. I don't even make it a block before footsteps sound behind me. "Hannah!" Embry calls.

"I can't stop! I have to get to the floral shop before it closes!" I yell back and put an extra kick in my step as I round a corner. The flower shop is at least a mile or two away and closes in, like, ten minutes. I'm not even gonna make it. But fuck me if I don't try.

Suddenly my feet leave the ground as well as a rush of air. When I realize that I'm not falling but being carried I look up to see Embry smiling down at me. "I can get you there in less than five minutes. Just hold on, okay?" He says.

I look at him in wonder but nod.

I HAVE to be dreaming.


	5. Can't Hurt Her

Hannah POV

Amazingly, Embry got me to the floral shop with five minutes to spare. Although, it was the first time I ever got motion sickness from being carried by someone. No doubt, the boy is fast.

He'd set me down outside the shop and immediately had to put an arm around me to steady me. That same arm remained firmly around me while I picked out some tulips (my mom's favorite). He argued with me for thirty seconds about paying for the flowers until he finally blocked me long enough to give the lady behind the counter the money, which she took with a knowing smile. As I begrudgingly thanked him for paying and grabbed the flowers from the counter, the girl said, "How long have you two been an item?"

I opened my mouth to tell her we weren't but Embry slid his hand into mine, screwing up my thought process and said, "Just today."

The girl's eyebrows shot up and she said, "Wow. I would've thought you'd been together for months."

Beneath my breath I grumbled, "Feels like it."

Embry squeezed my hand a little too tight but when I looked up his smile was still in place. How had he heard me?

Flowers in hand, I thanked the girl and left with Embry still holding my hand.

Embry POV

Hannah seemed an anxious and restless as we made our way to the La Push cemetery. She still clung to my hand, whether subconsciously or not I wasn't sure. I'd heard her in the flower shop

when she'd said it felt like we'd been together for months when, in reality, we'd only really met today. I hadn't known how to take it at first, but then I'd detected her sassy tone and realized she hadn't meant it as a good thing.

Currently, we were walking through the front gates of the cemetery. She turned to me after a few rows of headstones and said, "Could I have a minute alone? I like to talk to my mom when I come here, and it's kind of personal so..." she trailed off, glancing at the tree were ten feet from.

I smiled softly and have her hand one last squeeze before heading to sit beneath the giant oak tree dominating the center of the small graveyard.

She walked a few rows down and finally knelt in front of a granite headstone, where she laid the flowers. She sat Indian crossed legged style in front of the grave, bowed her head in what looked like a prayer and then looked up at the tombstone and started talking.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I really didn't but my sensitive wolf hearing picked up her every word. And I was afraid if I stood to move out of ear shot, she'd think I was either up to something or leaving, which I didn't want her to think I was doing either. So I sat there, like an asshole, and listened to her.

"Hey, mom. I brought you tulips. I know you used to love them. Dad ripped out the ones you planted in front of the house two summers ago. Said he couldn't take the constant reminder that you aren't here to tend to them anymore," a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "But I know if you were here, you'd clobber him with a frying pan for doing that to your flowers. I should've said something but I was scared he'd get mad. Did you know see him when he was mad? Did you know he was this bad? Everyone knows about his drinking problem. All the kids in school either ignore me or treat me like crap because of him. It's so frustrating sometimes. Getting the brunt of someone else's mistake. But the worst, which I know you agree with me on, are the pity looks I get from people who 'understand'," she did air quotes for the word. "Anyways, you know that boy I like?" Her voice got really low and she glanced over her shoulder at me. I pretended I was staring and glanced up, caught her and waved slightly. She returned it. "Embry. He's the most," her voice rises, "Arrogant, selfish, cocky and irritating being on the planet. I mean honestly. Does he really expect me to not notice that he's listening in on me right now?" She says and whips around to me, looking angry as hell.

She slowly rises to her feet and stomps over to the gate. Leaving me behind.

I have to run to catch up but when I do, I gently grab her arm. Not tightly but firm enough to know she can't just shake me off.

She tries though. She yanks on her arm, trying to dislodge me but I hold firm. "Let me go." She hisses, glaring at me.

"Never," I say, but I'm not just talking about this moment, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen in, honey. I just happened to be able to hear from where I was sitting. I'm sorry," I say again.

I hold my breath as she stares angrily at the ground. Finally she sighs and looks up at me, "Can I see your book for a second?"

Confused, I dig in my messenger bag and pull out my heavy, hard cover calc book and hand it to her. Her dainty fingers close around the edges and she shifts it in her grasp to get a better grip. "What do you need my bo-" WHAM!

Hannah had swung back and lurched forward faster than I could react and the hard surface of the book collided with my face. "Fuck!" I yelp in pain. "What the fuck was that for?" I demand. I'm trying to stay calm but the shaking in my limbs is increasing by the second. I can't shift in front Hannah. Not only am I supposed to not say anything about being a werewolf but I could also hurt her...like Sam hurt Emily. Shit. I have to get away from her.

Her satisfied smirk turns into a terrified frown when I push her away from me and back up a few steps, still facing her. "You shouldn't have done that. Don't EVER do that again." I growl, more animal than man and take off into the woods.

I vaguely hear Hannah calling after me but I use it to fuel me faster and farther away from her. I can't hurt her. I fucking can't. The shaking makes it hard to run but I manage to get far enough away so I can't hear her calling my name anymore,

I rip my messenger bag off my shoulder and then my t-shirt off my body, fighting for control long enough to save my clothes from being shredded.

As I'm working on my pants I hear a rustle and snap my head up, listening carefully and taking in my surroundings. A second later, Paul emerges from behind a tree, "Embry?" he asks, sounding confused.

"Can't talk. About to shift. Have to save my clothes. Can't hurt her. Can't fucking hurt her." Is all I manage to get out before I hear her again. I panic and kick off my shoes and socks, hiding them as well, frantically trying to get my pants off.

Paul hears it too because he nods in understanding, "Don't worry, man. I'll distract her and get her home safely. I'll tell her some lame excuse and get you off the hook. Just focus on shifting, alright? And don't do anything stupid." He adds.

I nod and he takes off in the direction of Hannah's sweet voice. Free of my pants and boxers, I let the shaking control me and my inner wolf explodes. I land on all four paws. Then I fucking run.

I don't know how far I'll run or to where but I know one thing; I can't hurt her. I can't fucking hurt her.

Author's note: Have any of you ever heard of Wattpad?


	6. The Passing Out

Hannah POV

"Embry? Embry?" I'd been calling his name since he'd fled into the woods, like, five minutes ago.

Dammit. What the hell is wrong with me? Who the fuck hits somebody across the face with a hardcover book? Oh, yeah, me.

I really hadn't meant for things to escalate like that. I was planning on just slapping him. But then I remembered earlier, in school, and didn't want to hurt my hand.

I don't think it had really hurt him that badly, it hadn't even left a fricking mark, but he'd looked so mad. I think it was just what was meant behind the action instead of the actual incident.

Still I felt bad.

"Hannah?" a voice called.

I whipped around and saw Paul standing about thirty feet away from me. "What are you doing here?"

He took a few steps toward me, slowly, almost predator like. It suddenly dawned on me that we were in the middle of the woods together, alone, and I had been counting on finding Embry right away. The fact that someone else might be here too had completely escaped me.

His face remained impassive. "I could ask you the same thing."

"You could. Doesn't mean I'd answer you," I replied.

A snarky smirk pulled up one corner of his lips in just a way that I knew something nasty was coming, "It's dangerous out here, especially for little girls," he stalked a few steps closer to me. "A lot of wild animals are out here. _Hungry _wild animals," he emphasizes.

I gulped, clinging to my last piece of fake courage as I force my chin up another notch. "Are you trying to scare me?"

He comes a few steps closer. "Is it working?"

"Of course not," I scoff with confidence I don't feel.

He smirks again, "Yes, it is."

"Then why'd you ask me?"

The only answer he provides is a shrug.

I roll my eyes, praying like heck I can make a clean getaway now that we're on what I assume is teasing ground. "Okay. Well, since I'm not scared and whatnot, I'm just going to go home now."

I whirl around, taking quick jerky steps away from him. "_Stop."_

Crap. I freeze. How in the heck did he put so much power into that one word?

"Turn around," he demands.

I obey, turning slowly to face him. He sniffs the air slowly and before I can draw my next breath, he's in front of me, taking my arm in a fierce grasp, dragging me toward the opposite way I'd been trying to leave. I struggle to keep up, dodging low hanging branches and trying to avoid anything sticking up from the ground, "Where we going? Where are you taking me?" I demand.

He merely speeds up, and his pace is nearly impossible to keep up with without running, "I have to get you out of here."

That confuses me, "I was leaving anyways. Couldn't you have just let me go instead of going full out Neanderthal on me?"

He just shakes his head; another evasive answer.

I focus on trying to match his strides but forget to pay attention to where I'm walking and end up tripping over a giant tree root jutting from the ground. My foot gets stuck somehow and throws me forward; my momentum propels me to the hard, unforgiving forest floor. I put my arms out in front of me to break my fall, crying out in pain as my knees skid along the rough bark of the root; tearing through my jeans, shredding the skin of my knees. As my hands hit ground, my feet come (thankfully) unstuck but all my weight goes to my arms. A deafening crack resounds through the otherwise silent forest.

"Hannah!" I hear a familiar voice shout out. My eyes are blurred from my tears. _Holy crap, that hurt really bad. _I bite my lip to hold in my cries. Carefully, I try to get up, but my wrist gives out as a sharp pain shoots up my arm. I whimper as two warm hands lift me gently to my feet. I open my mouth to thank Paul but come face to face with Embry. The pain in my arm is nearly unbearable, and Embry seemingly materializing out of thin air made me dizzy. Everything suddenly seemed like too much, the dizziness and pain went straight to my head…and that's when I passed out.


End file.
